In the world of light emitting diode fixtures for entertainment and architectural applications, there exist many form factors, as there are with conventional tungsten-lamp based luminaires and other sources of artificial light. One of the most prevalent light sources for certain usages has traditionally been what is referred to as a light bar, because a light bar configuration allows a linear arrangement of fixtures to be deployed easily from one physical location to another, such as on a pipe or at an edge of a stage, or on a floor in a line for purposes of washing a backdrop with light.
Several constraints operate on light bars to limit what they can do and to demand that they do certain things well. Some of the most important factors for typical users include:                maximum brightness, which is desirable to enable an LED to compete with the traditional quartz-halogen-equipped style of strip lighting;        minimum space and power consumption, which are also desirable because space is often at a premium in a crowded theater, television studio, and the like; and        weight, which affects the ability of the fixture to tour conveniently as well as ease of installation.Fixtures that have taken the LED idea and applied it to a linear “light bar” format in the past have gone several routes, some of which include:        using a very large number of small low-power LEDs: This allows for a small form factor but limits the overall brightness tremendously. Alternatively, this configuration allows for high brightness at the expense of compactness;        using high-power tricolor LEDs: These are expensive and have a limited color gamut. These LEDs cannot be mixed with as much subtlety of color rendering as a more varied combination of wavelengths allows; and        using high power LEDs and mixing their colors after the diode, or after some optical train elements: This configuration allows for greater color options and a better light output but takes up more space than the alternatives and therefore is not ideal for a small footprint. Also, manufacturers using this technique commonly use diffusion media (holographic film or other kinds of frosted filters) to blend the colors and to widen the beam angle produced by the LEDs. This method is flexible for in-the-field adjustments but it cannot give a user different optical properties for each of the colors being mixed, should that be desired.        
Thus, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art systems, designs, and processes as discussed above.